


La cantidad exacta

by Kikinu



Series: Ménage à trois [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y mientras todos creen que Sean es el más seguro de los tres, éste es el que menos merecedor se siente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cantidad exacta

Si le preguntan a él, lo bueno de tener dos novios (porque eso es lo que son, novios, por más que Alex insista en llamarlos ‘compañeros’ y Hank ‘parejas’) es que siempre alguno de los dos está disponible para lo que necesite.

Si tiene ganas de ir a ver una película pero Hank está muy ocupado con algún trabajo encomendado por el Profesor, siempre puede proponérselo a Alex. Si tiene ganas de salir a cenar fuera pero Alex tiene uno de sus ataques de ‘soy-antisocial-no-me-molesten’, siempre puede ir con Alex.

Y lo mejor de todo, si tiene ganas de tener sexo pero uno de sus novios está ocupado o no tiene ganas, siempre puede contar con el otro. Aunque, aquí entre nosotros, siempre encuentra mucha predisposición para algo de sexo.

Así que imaginen su frustración tras una semana de ausencia de las dos personas que más le gustan en el mundo.

Adora al Profesor y a Magneto por darles todo, pero está odiándolos mucho en estos momentos por mandar tanto a Alex como a Hank en una misión.

Suspira, girando en la cama hasta llegar al borde de ésta. ¡Para colmo la jodida cama se le hace enorme ahora que no está ninguno de los dos! Siempre duermen algo apretados ya que, obviamente, la cama fue hecha para que durmieran dos personas, no tres.

Sean suele dormir en el medio. Es muy friolento así que, además de las dos frazadas extras que obligó a que compren, obliga a sus novios a que lo abracen, así no tiene frío.

Sobra decir que a pesar de estar en pleno verano, Sean está pasando la semana más fría de todo el puto año.

Y encima el jodido reloj está haciendo un ruido del demonio con su puto _tic-tac tic-tac_. Genial, de tanto acostarse con Alex ya se le está pegando el putear a todo a su alrededor.

Gira sobre sí mismo, enroscándose con las sábanas. Esta semana ha descubierto que odia con toda su alma dormir solo. Vuelve a suspirar, mirando de reojo el reloj que recién marca las nueve y cuarto de la noche.

Lo peor de todo es que no sólo extraña el calor de sus cuerpos (lo cual ya de por sí es cursi), sino que le están haciendo falta otras cosas aún peores. 

Como los dedos de Alex tamborileando sobre su piel al estar algo aburrido, o la suave voz de Hank leyéndoles alguno de sus proyectos. Le faltan los chistes malos de uno y los tímidos cumplidos del otro. Le falta sentir el brazo de Alex pasando sobre él para que este pueda acariciar el brazo de Hank y a éste pasando una pierna sobre las suyas para poder acariciar con su pie el de Alex.

Mierda, si sigue así en cualquier momento le va a crecer un ovario y va a ir a llorar al cine junto a Raven y Moira esa nueva película, ‘My fair lady’ de la que tanto hablan.

Y el jodido _tic-tac tic-tac_ que no lo deja en paz.

Los extraña. Extraña ver a Alex jugar con Scott, ahora que lo han encontrado. Extraña ver a Hank emocionarse al avanzar con alguno de sus experimentos. Extraña que Alex los moleste a él y a Hank porque es la única forma que ha aprendido para llamar la atención de los que le gustan.

Porque siempre les ha dicho a Hank y Alex que son muy malos disimulando sus sentimientos, pero no está tan seguro de que eso sea verdad. Es sólo que Sean ha aprendido rápido a comprenderlos.

Una vez que entiendes que Hank siempre espera que el mundo vea lo peor de él y que Alex tiene miedo de herir a los que quiere, es fácil entenderlos.

Sabiendo eso es fácil entender que cuando Alex se aleja de todos no es porque no los soporte, es porque aún siente que en cualquier momento va a estallar (en un sentido casi literal de la palabra) y va lastimarlos y _no puede_ permitirse lastimar a las personas que ama.

Es obvio también que cuando Hank no para de asegurar que _no es algo tan increíble, cualquiera de ustedes hubiese hecho lo mismo, en serio, no es necesario que me feliciten_ , no es por falsa modestia ni porque espera aún más elogios, es porque no entiende como alguien puede encontrarlo fascinante a él y a lo que hace.

Sus chicos tienen problemas, sí. Una gran cantidad de ellos, de hecho. Y, sin embargo, ahí radica el encanto de ambos. Si fueran perfectos, definitivamente no serían su tipo.

Y, en el fondo, lo único que espera Sean es que Alex y Hank se den cuenta de que él no vale nada, que es completamente _normal_ y que decidan que es verdad eso de que tres son multitud.

Porque Sean no es interesante. Se hace el interesante, sí, pero no lo es. Tuvo una infancia normal, viviendo en un barrio normal junto a sus padres y sus dos hermanos. Nunca tuvo muchos problemas por su mutación ya que no era visible a primera vista ni destruía cosas al enfadarse.

Al descubrir que era ‘especial’ (en los dos sentidos que adquiría la palabra) su familia no se mostró feliz, pero tampoco lo rechazaron y aceptaron que no siempre lo diferente es malo.

Sean no ha sufrido nunca por ser quién es. Sean no sabe nada sobre sufrir. La única vez en su vida que ha sufrido fue cuando casi pierde a Hank y Alex esa vez que Shaw y su grupo atacó la vieja mansión.

Vuelve a suspirar, notando que ya casi son las diez y que sólo faltan trece horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos aproximadamente para que sus novios vuelvan.

Esconde la cabeza debajo de la almohada, frustrado por no poder conciliar el sueño y por dejarse llevar por sus estúpidas inseguridades. Eso se lo debe estar pegando Hank, seguro.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, Sean está convencido de que si Alex y Hank siguen con él es sólo porque se muestra muy seguro con todo lo que hace.

La realidad no puede ser más distinta.

La primera vez que vio a Alex y Hank besarse casi se desmaya. Ellos eran como _él_. Todo fue muy raro e incómodo esa vez, porque ese beso había sido casi un accidente y ninguno de los dos pensaba mucho en lo que hacía.

Y luego, la noche siguiente cuando se besó con Alex… wow. Sólo había besado a dos tipos en su vida y no había sido de cerca tan increíble como besar a Alex. Claro que unas horas más tarde finalmente besó a Hank y fue igual de increíble.

Como decía antes, Sean está seguro de que ellos siguen con él es porque siempre se muestra tranquilo y seguro con todo lo que involucre a su relación.

Lo cual demuestra que él no es fácil de leer porque, si lo fuera, sus novios imbéciles ya habrían descubierto que muchas veces tiene más miedo que ellos dos juntos.

Como cuando Raven los descubrió a punto de tener sexo la primera vez que lo intentaron los tres juntos. Mierda, esa vez pensó que se moría ahí mismo. Pensó que estaban tan jodidos que ni sus madres los reconocerían luego de la paliza que les darían.

Pero como Alex y Hank se paralizaron, fue él quien tuvo que hablar con Raven, bromear un poco y salvar la situación. Resultó que a Raven le importaba muy poco con quién (o quiénes, mejor dicho) se acostaran, sobre todo desde que había descubierto que Hank era medio imbécil.

Algo similar pasó con Charles y Erik. Bueno, nunca corrieron riesgo con ellos, pero no lo sabían en un principio.

Pero debajo de toda esa falsa seguridad, Sean es sólo un chico de diecinueve años que tiene miedo de que sus novios lo dejen.

A veces para que Alex y Hank se olvidan que es el más chico de los tres.

Se sobresalta al escuchar cómo la puerta se abre.

— ¿Crees que esté despierto?

— Mmm… está muy quiero para estar despierto. El pendejo tiene hormigas en el culo y si estuviera despierto ya lo tendríamos sobre nosotros.

— Oh. Tenía ganas de que charlemos.

— Vamos, _Henry_ , podremos hablar mañana. Muero de sueño. Y sabes que Sean odia que lo despertemos.

— Tienes razón. ¿Crees que nos haya extrañado?

— ¿Tú nos hubieses extrañado?

— Por supuesto.

Se muere de envidia al escuchar el gemido ahogado de Hank cuando Alex, aparentemente, lo besa.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— Porque tenía ganas.

Hank ríe y Sean escucha como abren el armario para cambiarse la ropa.

— Hey, ¿crees que le guste lo que le trajimos?

— ¿El libro sobre las banshees? Espero que sí. A mi me hubiese gustado.

— Eso es porque eres un nerd. Uno que hace buenas mamadas, pero un nerd al fin y al cabo.

— ¡Alex!

— ¡Shhh! Si gritas la bella durmiente se despertará.

Siente como la cama se hunde a ambos lados, para que luego dos pares de brazos lo rodeen. A su derecha, Alex bosteza.

— Hasta mañana.

— Hasta mañana.

Los dos imbéciles se duermen tan rápido que no llegan a ver la sonrisa enorme que se pinta en el rostro de Sean.

Sus novios tienen muchos problemas, una infinidad de ellos. Por eso él no tiene ninguno, para equilibrar un poco la relación.

Y tan pronto como se da cuenta que esos dos imbéciles no podrían vivir sin él, se queda dormido.


End file.
